An online merchant may provide a number of items for sale to customers over the Internet. These items may include, but are not limited to, products, goods, services, digital media, downloadable music, streaming movies, and the like. Customers may access information regarding the available items through a website or other information service provided by the online merchant. The information regarding the items may include the information needed by the customer to identify and purchase a particular item, such as the name and description of the item, the price and availability of the item, and the like. In order to enhance the online shopping experience and allow the customer to fully research a particular item, the online merchant may provide additional item information along with the purchase information. The additional item information may include details or technical specifications for the item, a list of features, and customer reviews of the item.
The customer reviews may allow a potential purchaser to evaluate what other customers think about the item. The customer reviews may, for example, include a quantitative rating of the item as well as free-form comments provided by the customers regarding their impression of the item, their experience with the item, their overall satisfaction with the item, and the like.
However, there are many components of an item that separately contribute to a customer's overall impression or experience with the item. Heretofore, customers have not been afforded a manner to provide customer reviews in connection with individual components of an item purchased or of interest. Further, heretofore, potential purchasers have not been afforded content review related to individual components of an item.